Integra's New Pet?
by dojalo08
Summary: Integra finds something that links her and Alucard to Sebastian? What will happen when they confront each other? AxIxSeb
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters or make any money from this story

Authors Note: _mental chatter_

* * *

><p>Integra was idly rummaging around in her fathers old office. She missed him dearly even though he had passed away almost ten years ago. Anything she could do to stay connected to him she pursued with vigor.<p>

Both her and her father had been avid book collectors of all sorts of literature. She was raised to strongly believe in the power of the written word and from an early age she read anything she could get her hands on.

But it was not until her father's death that she was finally allowed to read her ancestors personal accounts and diaries. Since she had first started reading Abraham Van Helsing's notes on the capture and experimentation on Alucard, she had become privately obsessed with obtaining all information from that almost forgotten Victorian age.

Today she had stumbled upon an unbound diary wedged between two other books. She removed the pages off the dusty shelf and settled in her father's old smoking chair, using the natural light coming through the window to read the decrepit yellowing paper.

Due to the usually sensitive subject matter, she only read during the daytime. Not that Alucard didn't know that she had read the accounts; she only attempted respect and tried give him some shred of dignity.

She gazed at the now familiar script of her great grandfather. It was dated February 1988, London. Very interesting. Not only was this before the incident that lead to the capture of Alucard, it was the same year as the infamous Ripper murders. She needed a cigar for this one.

She lit her cigar and relaxed into the chair. She began to read and was soon totally immersed in the tale. According to Abraham there was a family that once held the station she now held, "The Queen's Lapdog" and "Trashman". The Phantomhives? What a silly name.

The head of house was an orphaned twelve-year-old boy. She already identified with this poor soul. She had also been orphaned at the age of twelve…

Apparently, he and his extremely capable butler had been responsible for breaking the Ripper case. Wait… a butler?

She read on…Abraham had had the same reaction and was interested into looking further into the inner workings of this "family". Something hadn't sat right with him. Why would a butler be awarded the stateliness to participate in the most infamous murder investigation England has ever known?

Abraham had called on the Earl Phantomhive under the ruse of needing his aid in hunting down his sister's mysterious murderer. He was politely refused and shown the door, but not before getting more than a glimpse at both the Earl and his butler. He had almost immediately recognized the butler "Sebastian" for what he was. He described in detail the butler's otherworldly flawless countenance and his unnatural grace.

It was apparent to Abraham that the being was under some sort of power control system mastered through the boy. Abraham pondered how a child could have harnessed such occult knowledge to tame and leash this daemonic being.

Integra's skin began to crawl as she read further through the pages. This was where her ancestor had obtained the idea to bind and break Alucard. There was much debate throughout the notes as to what kind of being this butler was. Abraham first believed him to be Nosferatu, but because of the lack of telltale fangs and "Sebastian's" lack of adherence to sunlight, it was concluded the abomination must be something much more dangerous.

Integra had to put the papers down. Her head was reeling. What had she just read? There was once someone who could harness a demon the same way her family had Alucard? But how…and why? And did this mean that Abraham had selfishly come to Lucy and Mina's aid because he wanted to try and perform this same binding with a similar being? Or he wanted his own monster to earn his family good favor with the Queen?

She needed to find out everything she could about this Sebastian. Hopefully the Hellsing family hadn't exterminated him already. This would be the key to unlocking everything she had wondered about her families sordid past. She needed to confront the inspiration.

She looked up and noticed the sun was fading quickly. Her body shook with anticipation when she called for Alucard. She rarely gave into her emotions, but this was an extremely rare situation. Her pet monster appeared in a whirl of black and red and immediately knelt before her.

"Good evening my Master."

Integra's excitement had bleed all the way to the sub levels and he couldn't help but be a little excited himself. Was it possible he had a new mission? Something to destroy?

Integra stood up with a huff as Alucard knelt before her.

"Oh get up, we don't have time for your false pleasantries." She waived him over to where she was standing, "You MUST read this." She handed him the paper and waited breathlessly.

She watched his face while he scanned the document. It only took him a few moments to read the entirety of the account. He handed it back to her with a blank expression.

"Interesting Master. I can foresee you're intentions. Do you plan to have me find this creature and bring him to you? Do you wish to have him bound and bowing to you as I do? Do I not fulfill my Master's wishes so she lusts to have another?"

"You idiot", she barked. "Don't resort to your childish games with me." She raised a finger to his face, "I wish you to seek this being out and bring him here WILLINGLY. I must get his full account for my own personal reasons. I need not explain to you the details, just do as I order servant."

His throaty laugh filled the room and with an extravagant show of shadow, eyes and flashing teeth, he was gone. She was left pointing at empty air for (what seemed like) the millionth time since she had found that bastard in the basement.

She fell back into the armchair and began the waiting game. She had no idea how to coerce a demon into coming to her home, but if anyone could do it, it was Alucard. The logistics didn't concern her, just that the order was carried out and fulfilled.

But fear crept into her mind…what if something went awry and then she had a vengeful demon on the loose with no idea how to stop it?

She pushed the thought away and tried to relax her nerves. She stood and walked to her father's bar and poured herself a glass of scotch.

Her mind unconsciously went back to the demon. What does a demon look like anyway? They can obviously change form like Alucard, but what is their true form? She slouched back into her chair and put the glass to her lips. Would he look as good as Alucard? Is that even possible?

"MASTER, I HAVE RETURNED."

Integra almost choked on her scotch as her servants voice boomed through the room. She stood up and quickly drew the back of her hand across her mouth, attempting to regain some composure.

Alucard was kneeling at her feet again, his jacket swept around him. Integra started again when she realized there was someone standing behind him.

Alucard rose up, "May I present to you Sebastian Michaelis."

The demon stepped forward and took her hand. He lightly ran his lips across the knuckles, while bowing slightly.

"The pleasure is mine Sir Hellsing."

She knew she must look like an idiot with her mouth agape but this was very unexpected. This thing looked like a less maniacal version of Alucard… crimson eyes, black hair, perfect skin, and graceful body…

She met Sebastian's his eyes and returned the bow, "I apologize for my servant. He can be quite obnoxious when the mood takes him. If has offended you in any way I can guarantee he will be punished appropriately."

She watched a smile bloom on the demons lips and realized that was the difference between the two. His smile was genuine and soft…almost whimsical.

"I assure you there was no issue Madam. He makes for very interesting company."

Her eyes flitted to the right and watched THAT grin rip across Alucard's face. She had to stifle a shudder. She so rarely saw a real smile that the sight made Alucard's grin seem even more inhumane.

_Do I impress you, Master?_

She felt the familiar cold touch of his mind inside hers and purposefully ignored it.

She turned away from her servant and addressed Sebastian, "Has Alucard informed you of why I have requested your presence?"

"Certainly Madam. He informed me in great detail during our journey to your…I must say…very lovely home.

She was distracted by another mental intrusion,

_I believe your lowly servant is due a reward. Smirk._

_Enough, Alucard. Later._

_Master…do you desire this demon_?

_Do you?_

_If you wish me to. Would you like me to see me touch him_?

_...yes_

Master and servant's eyes were locked when Alucard sent her a vision that made color rise to her cheeks. How did he always know how to do this to her? And why was it always in front of company?

A small cough made both heads turn, "Excuse my interruption, but why don't we all take a seat and discuss what I was brought here to discuss?"

...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hellsing/Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. I'm sadly not making any money from this..

* * *

><p>Author's Note: <em>Mental Chatter<em>

* * *

><p>Integra flushed as she realized the demon was probably aware of her dialogue with Alucard. Even if he could not read their minds, she was sure he could pick up the gist of the conversation…He was a demon after all…<p>

Integra moved behind her father's large desk and took a seat while Sebastian gracefully perched in the chair opposite her. Alucard made no move to sit, but instead stood and loomed behind his master's shoulder. Integra rested her elbows on the desk and steepeled her fingers.

"Now I would like to begin with asking you a few questions, if you'll permit me?"

She didn't wait for a response and Sebastian sat unruffled with a smile while she gave him a barrage of questions.

...What was the objective of the Phantomhives? Did he remember her great grandfather? What is the extent of his demonic abilities? What happened to his young master?...

Sebastian vaguely, but politely answered her questions and related his time with the Earl with little emotion. Integra wasn't fooled. She was raised by monsters...both human and inhuman. He was a demon, but his time spent with humans had changed him into something more and she could somehow sense it.

There was a hint of regret tugging at the corners of his lips and veiled behind his words when he spoke of the Earl. Integra felt more than a twinge of sadness in her heart for the butler. She was no stranger to forbidden desires.

From hearing Sebastian's story, she had gathered there was more to the two of them than what was being told…whether the feelings were one sided she couldn't tell, but it still tore at her heart. She could almost see these two desperate lovers in a final embrace, bound to fulfill a destiny with no way to escape. The picture was so familiar, it made her feel almost akin to this creature.

There was a silence after he finished the recount and Integra steepeled her fingers again before her face. Sebastian sat quietly and waited for Integra to continue. While her eyes roamed over him, she imagined what he must have looked like kneeling before his precious Ciel. What would he look like kneeling before her…

Alucard fixed his gaze on his master. He felt compassion and desire roll from her and his anger began to simmer.

_Your heart bleeds for this creature. Ridiculous._

She let out a mental groan and reached in her jacket for another cigar.

_He greedily devoured the one thing he ever cherished. It was ultimately his decision._

Y_ou know nothing of love or honor, vampire. You have forgotten what it was like to feel anything._ She slammed a drawer harshly after retrieving her lighter.

_Untrue…_

He took the lighter from her hand and struck a flame.

_I feel the need to satisfy my Master. How may I please you, Integra?_ His eyes watched her inhale deeply and exhale a stream of smoke. Both sets of eyes then rested on Sebastian.

_Ahhh Would you like me to satisfy this monster's needs? Make him forget his past despair, if only for a while? It has been a long time since you allowed me to give you real pleasure Master. Won't you grant me permission to entertain you tonight?_ She could almost feel his lips spread into a grin.

She was already sensing anticipation flutter in her lower stomach.

_Yes. I want to watch._

_Whatever you wish, my Master._

Sebastian's face was a mask of stone. He was no doubt aware that mental communication was transpiring between the two. He showed no discomfort but held Alucard's gaze unwaveringly.

The vampire strode heavily over to Sebastian and turned to stand behind the chair… He needed an unimpaired view of her. His Master made the most beautiful faces when she allowed herself to.

Integra's eyes followed his body trying to read his next move. She watched breathless, as he planted an elegant gloved hand on the demon's shoulder.

_Like this, Integra?_

She nodded and watched each fingertip glide across the contours of his shoulder and gently roam up his pale neck.

She remembered what his hands felt like on her body and heat rushed to her face. Alucard kept his eyes on his Master, wanting to witness and commit to memory every reaction he earned. Integra did not indulge herself often. It was not everyday a situation like this arose.

Alucard's mouth whispered down the butler's ear while he ran his left hand unhurriedly through his inky hair. Sebastian sat still in his chair, looking perfectly composed. He kept Integra's intense stare with his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Do you miss your Young Master, demon? Did he taste as perfect as you hoped? I can see the end like I was there."

His voice sent shivers down Integra's body and one hand clamped down onto the arm of her chair unconsciously. She thought Sebastian beautiful, but none compared to her servant. He could tempt an angel out of their wings…and watching it happen before her eyes was mind-blowing.

She leaned forward onto the desk to get a better view and the friction it caused between her thighs sent another ripple of pleasure through her. She stared openly when Alucard's lips glided down Sebastian's neck.

"Your fangs on his slender neck, shamelessly grinding against him as his soul-blood pours into your mouth."

She saw the demons eyes blaze. It could have been caused by memory or rage, but she was hypnotized by the sudden passion in his eyes. Her teeth found her bottom lip and she waited for more.

"When you felt his last shuddering breath you came didn't you…I know you did…"

Integra barely saw a hand race out of Sebastian's lap and clamp onto Alucard's throat. Sebastian remained sitting and pulled the vampire forward by the neck so his ear was next to his lips.

He mimicked Alucard's sensual tone with a grin of his own, "Do not speak of things which you could never understand, Vampire".

Alucard allowed himself to be kept in the uncomfortable position, if only to give the other an illusion of supremacy.

He retorted back with a smirk, "I am well aware of how to hunger for my Master. I live only to fulfill her every whim. She feels sadness for you, which I cannot understand. She feels the human need to take away your pain. She also has a need to sate herself through our satisfaction. We will oblige her."


End file.
